Fantalia
by FantaliaHetaliaFanfiction
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DE HETALIA MEZCLADO CON FANTALIA, CON UNOS PERSONAJES CREADOS POR NOSOTROS AHAHA .¡Mírala y diviertete!
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1 Fantalia. Hetalia no mepertenece BLAH, único que me pertenece son algunos personajes de los inventados y la hice cortito con ánimo de imitar la serie real poniéndo capítulos cortos pero lo más currado !_

** - América interrumpe la animada conversación entre los países, la mayoría eran comentarios sobre las llamativas personas, al parecer países que jamás habían puesto un pie en aquellas reuniones. Una de estas, parecía callada y tranquila, con el pelo blanco y los ojos de color azul aguamarina, que estaba al lado de Noruega, de pie ante poco más a la izquierda, un chico de pelo negro uy ojos violetas, con una coleta atada como la de China, al cual tenía a su ía una expresión...Demasiado lado de China, entre este e Inglaterra estaba una chica con expresión traviesa, tenía el pelo negro como el anterior nuevo y los ojos de un reluciente color rojizo, los cuales resaltaban su mirada pillina y sus labios en forma de "3"- **

América:¡EN CONCLUSIÓN, SOY EL HÉROE!HAHAHAHAHAHA~.¡Ah, claro, hoy tenemos unos nuevos países con nosotros!

Romano:-Le tira un tomate-CALLATE YA, BASTARDO, Y PRESENTALOS.

Noruega:-Se lleva una mano a la cara en forma de decepción.-

América:-Coge el tomate habilidosamente, obviamente, lo había cogido por pura suerte, llegado su momento de parecer el mejor, el héroe, ese momento de suerte era PERFECTO.-¡Los tomates no se tiran, se comen!-Y después de la frase "guay" viene la pose de hero y la acción "guay"-¡HAHAHA~.!-Muerde por encima el tomate, sin morderlo , lo escupe quedando como idiota.-¡NO SABE IGUAL SIN LA CEBOLLA, LOS PEPINILLOS, EL QUESO, LA CARNE Y LOS DOS PANES JUNTO CON LAS SALSAS!

-Nadie le prestó atención hasta su última le lanzó otro tomate a la cara dando a entender que se callara, se estaban presentando los nuevos-

Noruega:Esta es Erika.-La mira con su cara normal de indiferencia, señalandola-Es mi hermana menor.

Erika:¡Soy Erika, pero podéis llamarme Eri-chan!

Dinamarca:¡ESTA ES MI ERIKA!

Noruega:Anko, eres demasiado ruidoso..

Dinamarca:¿¡TU CREES!?-Con total alegría-

Erika:Oe, Noruega¿Te casarás con Anko-kun~?

Noruega:-Tick en la ceja-No digas cosas tan molestas...

América:¡Oye Romano!¿Y España con la nueva?

Romano:-Se cruza de brazos-Ese bastardo y esa bastarda se fueron a dormir siesta y no han venido...

China:¡VENGA ARU~.!¡LE TOCA A MI PEQUEÑÍN ARU~!Se llama Korei ¡Y ha aprendido del mejor arte chino aru~!

Japón:¿Cuántos vamos ya..?

Taiwán:Creo que ha perdido la cuenta...

Korei:-Mira a otro lado con seriedad-Soy Korei.

China:¿¡Nada más!?¡ESTO LO HABÍAMOS ENSAYADO ARU~!

Inglaterra:-Interrumpe la discusión-Le toca a la dama criada por el mejor británico inglés...Ella es Eileen.

Eileen:¡Bah, que aburri-..-Se dá cuenta de que todos le miran, se intenta poner en una posición recta-Soy Eileen, encantada de conoceros...

América:¡YA ESTÁ, AHORA PODEMOS HABLAR DE COMO YO, EL GRAN HERO DEVOLV-...-Se lleva otro tomatazo del aburrido Romano, al cual no puede molestar a España.-

Noruega:¿Hemos terminado..?

** Entonces, interrumpen en la sala el ignorado...¿Cómo se llamaba?Y Francis.**

Francia:Oh~...Siento llegar tarde mon amie América~...Es que estaba dándole amour francés a mi querido Canadá~...

Canadá:¡E-eso no fué lo que ocurrió...!Simplemente me ayudastes a arreglarle la patita a Kumajirou, y encima no te pedí nada, tu te ofrecistes...

Francia:¡No ocultes nuestro amour petit Canadá~...!

Canadá:-Tick en el ojo-¿Qué amour...?

Inglaterra:¡Déjalo ya, maldita rana!

Francia:¿Quién me dice eso, anglocejón?

Erika:¡Hey~Hey~!¡Iggyrisu!¡Son las cinco!¿Me darás té hoy también?-Cogiéndolo del brazo-

Inglaterra:-Se olvida del molesto francés y le ofrece té a Erika con cierto sonrojo-C-claro, bloody hell, soy un caballero inglés...

Erika:-Risilla nerviosa.-

Francia:¡OH LE AMOUR~!

Inglaterra:-Le ofrece el azúcar, esta lo casi ni puede mirarla, está levemente sonrojado y mirándo a un lado con insistencia-

Liechtenstein:¿Onii-sama Suiza?¿Dónde estás?Onii-sama...

Korei:¿Te ayudo a buscarlo Liechtenstein?

-Mirándo a otro lado- Liechtenstein:¡C-claro!

China:¿Alguien quiere dulces aru~?¡Los hice después de hacer el camino del jade aru~!

Eileen:¡Yo quiero uno, tengo hambre señor chino!

China:-Tick-Llámame China~.¡Claro, dulces para la dama Inglesa!

**Después de esa "dura" reunión, al menos para el americano, ahora con sabor a ketchup, cada uno se retira.**

España:¡Hemos llegado, lo siento, estab-!-Se dá cuenta de que no hay nadie-Hehehe...Nos hemos retrasado Diana-chan-Sonriéndo con una mano en la nuca-

Diana:Que se le vá a hacer hehehe...

**TAL PARA CUAL**.

Fin del capítulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, BLAH._

**Después de aquel fallo con España y Diana, convocaron otra reunión mundial, solo para que no eran personajes de vital importancia, los demás países como que pasaron un poquito de ellos, España tuvo que hacer muchas cosas que no explicaré(Por si hay público sensible) para poder presentar a su pequeña creación.**

América:¡HAHAHAHAHA, EN CONCLUSIÓN, SOY EL MEJOR Y SOY EL HÉROE!-Solo habían pasado 3 minutos desde qu ela reunión empezó y América tenía tomates hasta en los calzoncillos, no me pregunten como.-

España:¡Romano, los tomates se comen, no se tiran!

Romano:Vaale...-Le tira un tomate a América, haciéndo que le entre en la boca.-

España:¡Romano!

Romano:¿Qué?Si se lo ha comido...

Diana:-Se ríe por lo bajo-Que adorable eres Romano...-España se queda hablando solo-

Romano:¡No lo soy bastarda!

Noruega:¿Queréis presentarla ya?Ruidosos...

Erika:-Abrazando a Noruega-¡Noru~!¡Cásate con Anko~!

Noruega:No seas molesta.-Déjandola totalmente indiferente-

España:¡Ah, claro!Esta es Diana, es encantadora.

Romano:Es una entomatada asquerosa...Pfff.

Diana:¡Encantada!¡Me podéis llamar Didi si queréis!

Romano:Eso suena a nombre de perro bastarda...

Diana:Ay~..Que mono eres Romano...

Romano:¡QUE NO!

Dinamarca:¡NORUEGA CÁSATE CONMIGO!

Noruega:¡D-DEJA DE DECIR GILIPOLLECES!

Erika:¡Si~Si~!¡Cásate con él y ten hijos~!-Le había pagado a Dinamarca para que le dijese eso-

Noruega:UNO:NO. DOS:DOS HOMBRES NO PUEDEN TENER HIJOS-Con voz tajante y fría

- Korei:China...¿Cómo se supone que los aguantas?

China:Así...¡RELÁJENSE Y TOMEN DULCES CHINOS ARU~!-Ofrece dulces-

Eileen:¡AQUÍ SEÑOR CHINO!

China:ME-LLAMO-CHINA ARU~.

Eileen:¡VALE CHINARU!

China:-Tick-¡CHI-NA! aru~.

Eileen:Por eso, Chinaru.

China:...-Le dá el dulce y se vuelve a su sitio-Korei, mátame aru.

Korei:¿Que te matearu?

China:¡KOREI!

Korei:Era broma.-Con la cara totalmente seria.-

Inglaterra:-Entra en la reunión-Perdón mi tardanza, tuve un problemilla con Sealand...-Con Sealand agarrado a su pierna-

Sealand:¡INGLATERRA YO QUERÍA UNOOOO!

Inglaterra:Dije que no Sealand...Eres muy pequeño..

Sealand:¡PERO YO LO QUIERO!

Inglaterra:-Suspira pasando de él-

América:Yo solía ser un héroe...-Deprimido y lleno de tomate, Veneciano metió el dedo en su empapada en salsa de tomate chaqueta y prueba el tomate-

Veneciano:Ve~~...¡Doitsu!¿Cómo sabrá la wurst mojado en salsa?-No se da cuenta de lo mal que suena-

Alemania:N-no...No sé.-Mira a otro lado-

Erika:¡Iggy!-Corre a abrazarlo-

Inglaterra:O-oh..Hi Erika.

Erika:¡Hola!-Abrazandolo restregando su cara con el hombro de Iggyrisu, al máximo que llegaba-¿Trajistes el té?

Inglaterra:Of course...-Sealand había desparecido de su pierna má dá la taza de siempre a Erika-

Erika:Thanks!

Inglaterra:Guardala..Te la regalo.

Erika:¿D-de verdad?¡G-gracias!-Lo abraza de nuevo-

Korei:Chinaru...

China:-Tick-Me llamo China...

Korei:Perdí mi venda.

China:¿¡Qué!?

**Trás buscarla un rato**

Liechtenstein:¡K-korei-kun!

Korei:¿Si?-Se gira-

Liechtenstein:E-encontré tu venda...

Korei:¿De verdad?¿La estabas buscando?

Liechtenstein:Claro...¡Tu me ayudastes también!

Korei:Muchas gracias Liechtenstein...-Besa su frente.-

América:-Se recupera-¿¡YA TERMINAMOS, NO!?¡AHORA HABLEMOS DE EL GRAN YO!

Romano:-Le apunta con el tomate-

España:¡Romano, no!

Romano:¿Por qué?

España:Por que yo voy a ser más rápido-Se ríe y le lanza el tomate-

** Termina la reunión.**

Prussia:¡MALDITA SEA!¿POR QUE NO APARECIÓ EL GRANDIOSO YO?

Polonia:AY OSEA, POR QUE TIENES QUE VENIR CONMIGO A LAS CLASES DE BALLET.

Hungría:Prussia, ya apareceremos...

Austria:Por si no os habéis dado cuenta...Ya estáis apareciendo...

**FIN DEL CAP 2**


End file.
